simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Brown House
| image = File:Brown House Final.png | imagewidth = 250px | Row 1 title = Cost | Row 1 info = | Row 2 title = Level unlocked | Row 2 info = 3 | Row 3 title = Characters unlocked | Row 3 info = None | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = 6, 1 | Row 5 title = Collection Time | Row 5 info = 5 minutes | Row 6 title = Size | Row 6 info = 5x7 | Row 7 title = Time to build | Row 7 info = 12 seconds | Row 8 title = Quest | Row 8 info = The New Evergreen Terrace, Pt. 2 }} The is the second home to be built in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. It is mandatory to be built in order to complete the tutorial, as part of The New Evergreen Terrace questline. About 740 Evergreen Terrace or the is a house in Evergreen Terrace that was inhabited by Mr. and Mrs. Winfield and later Ruth and Laura Powers. It is one door right from the Simpsons and two doors down from the Flanders. Sideshow Bob, disguised as Walt Warren, moved into the house until he was arrested again. The real Walt Warren then moved out of 740 Evergreen Terrace and the house was then occupied by a cousin of Ned Flanders, Ted Flanders. It's later inhabited by Terrence, Emily and their children, T-Rex and Corduroy. They moved out when they found out it wasn't cool to live in Springfield anymore. The house has a large swimming pool. Jobs Involved Amber Simpson * Chain Smoke - 60m Apu * Relax in the Brown House - 2h Baby Gerald * Watch Happy Little Elves on TV - 60m * Nap With One Eye Open - 24h Barbarian * Sharpen Sword - 60m * Ponder What Is Best In Life - 12h Barbarian Homer * Pillage the Brown House - 8h Bart * Paintball in the Brown House - 2h Beer Stein Wiggum * Use the Toilet - 24h Benjamin * Build an Unsanctioned Rocket - 8h Brandine * Watch Real Sister-wives of Shelbyville - 12h Brockman * Create a Viewtube Video - 4h Captain Bob * Press His Lapels - 8h Cecil Terwilliger * Count his Money - 12h Cletus * Harvest Copper Wire in the Brown House - 3h Count Burns * Drink Blood - 4h Cregg Demon * Apply Eyeliner and Body Spray - 60m * Admire Himself - 24h Doug * Build an Unsanctioned Rocket - 8h Dr. Colossus * Mope - 60m * Hatch a New Scheme - 8h Fallout Boy * Dream of Becoming a Superhero - 60m Father Sean * Regret Meeting Homer Simpson - 24h Fit Tony * Monitor Whacking Macros - 12h Gabbo and Arthur * Buff Out Splinters - 4h * Work on New Material - 12h * Harbor Dark Thoughts - 24h Gary * Build an Unsanctioned Rocket - 8h * Set up a LAN Party - 24h Ginger Flanders * Chain Smoke - 60m Gina Vendetti * Remove Handcuffs - 3h Gino Underdunk Terwilliger * Torture Stuffed Animals - 24h Homer * Break into Brown House and Watch TV - 3m * Sleep in the Brown House - 10h Jay * Browse Social Media - 24h Jesse Grass * Write Dirt First Newsletter - 4h * Peacefully Demonstrate - 24h Kearney * Take Son for the Night - 24h Kearney's Other Son * Work Out - 8h * Get a Gang Tattoo - 24h Ling Bouvier * Wait for Selma - 24h Louie * Perform a Hit - 8h Lurleen * Record a Demo - 8h Maggie * Watch Happy Little Elves on TV - 60m Martin * Paintball in the Brown House - 2h Matt Groening * Work at his Other Office - 12h Mayan Homer * Human Sacrifice in the Brown House - 12h Milhouse * Paintball in the Brown House - 2h Moog * Do Laundry at the Brown House - 60m Mr. Plow * Break Into the Brown House to Watch his Commercial - 60m Number 51 * Watch Daytime TV - 24h Otto * Squat in the Brown House - 24h Petroleus Rex * Watch the Opera - 4h Plow King * Print Anti-Mr. Plow Lies - 12h Quimby * "Nap" in the Brown House - 30m Sacagawea Lisa * Care for Kidnapped Turkeys - 24h Shary Bobbins * Practice "Grey" Magic - 8h Shauna * Paintball In The Brown House - 2h * Seek Innapropriate Love - 24h The Grumple * Prepare Grumple-ty Stew - 8h * Die Cursing the Simpsons - 12h * Play his Grump-Drum - 24h The Rich Texan * Go to a Tea Party rally - 60m U.B.O. * Repress Negative Feelings - 60m Gina Vendetti * Resolve Her Existential Crisis - 8h Lance Murdock * Tour the Brown House - 60m Character Groups Gentlemen * Surf the Net (x5) - 24h Homer * Hide in the Brown House - 24h Kang * Chase Laser Dot - 2h * Ponder His Character - 6h Kodos * Develop New Probe Technology - 12h * Refine Probe Technology - 24h Mr. Burns * Stage a Daring Rescue - 2h Smithers * Cage Dance - 2h Character Groups Criminals * "Like" Sideshow Bob's Fiend Book Post - 60m Bart * Scrounge for Books - 6h * Set Off Flares In The Brown House - 12h * Hide Out in the Brown House - 24h Cletus * Go to a Tea Party rally - 60m Dolph * Hide Out in the Brown House - 24h Fallout Boy * Destroy Mind Control Ray - 6s Frank Grimes * Accept Homer's Company - 8h * Accidentally Annoyed by Homer - 12h * Have a Breakdown - 12h * Endure Homer's Company - 24h Homer * Make Frank Grimes Accept his Company - 8h * Accidentally Annoy Grimey - 12h * Make Frank Grimes Endure his Company - 24h Martin * Paintball in the Brown House - 2h Nelson * Hide Out in the Brown House - 24h Number 51 * Send Invasion "Documentary" to the Mothership - 4h * Make Invasion "Documentary" - 8h * Watch Old B-Movies - 24h Plopper * Break Laws To Interrupt Crime - 8h Fat Tony * Hole Up in the Brown House - 3m Homer * Raid Random Fridges - 7h * Raid Another Random Fridge - 7h Youngsters * Hunt for Nightmares - 8h Façades *Christmas Brown House Trivia * The is a somewhat mysterious building. A considerable number of characters in the game have at least one job that involves the house. According to Homer there is a 3D TV and glasses his size inside. * When someone does a task in there, one window flashes blue light. * The has the second highest potential payout, after the Simpson House. If collected on every 5 minutes it yields 72 Cash and 12 Experience per hour, and up to 1728 Cash and 288 Experience per day (plus any bonus from the Conform-O-Meter and Premium Decorations). * Like most other indolence buildings, it can be raided by Homer Simpson in the Days of Future Future Promotional. * After the cut scene in Issue 1 of the Superheroes 2015 Event, any that had a façade on it would return to normal. * Since the Easter 2015 Event update the price of the depends on how many the player already owns. * The Brown House is one of the 3 buildings that can be temporarily demolished by the Police Tank. The other 2 are the Kwik-E-Mart and the Quick & Fresh. Gallery File:Brownhouse.png File:Tapped Out Christmas Brown House.png|Christmas File:Brown house.PNG Category:Buildings Category:Homes Category:Non Premium Items Category:Level 3 Category:Multiple Can Be Placed Category:Class Up a Party Locations Category:Aggressively Make Sales Locations Category:Visitable Homes Category:Greeneries Category:5x7 Size